Where it Begins and Ends
by PsychoticSky
Summary: 'Sasuke's done many things in his life, some good, a vast majority-bad, and he knows he shouldn't be happy, yet in here he is in absolute bliss, wondering what he did to deserve this peaceful ending or should he say beginning, whichever seems more appropriate.' SasukexOC, 3-4-shot


**Just a little story I thought up, it's not a full out story, but I think it will have about 3 to 4 chapters revealing the life of this strange couple.**

**If I owned Naruto there wouldn't be as many filler episodes and Kushina would kick the butt of everyone who ever dared lay a hand on Naruto's sunshine shaped head. XD **

**I own Airi though! ^^**

* * *

Early signs of day-break peered through the closed window, causing a certain ebony haired man to cover his eyes with his bare arm. Sasuke squinted slightly, letting his eyes adjust to the newly revealed light, before opening them fully to reveal a pair of dark onyx eyes. Trying to stretch, he found his left arm unusually heavy, before remembering the person snuggled closely into his side; with said arm wrapped around them.

Turning his head he gazed upon his the woman lying next to him, lips twitching up into an unusually soft smile, one which he only reserved for her. Looking upon his wife of one year's face, he began to trace every seemingly perfect feature. From the soft tanned skin of her forehead, to the long feminine lashes of her eyes, which if opened would reveal her deep brown eyes, reaching to her soft plump, pink lips, until getting lost in her dark, chocolate hair.

'_I'm seriously getting soft.' _He thought to himself, his smile then turning to an amused smirk. _'But not like you don't tell me that every day.' _

Sasuke's done many things in his life, some good, a vast majority-bad, which does not really bother him and his seemingly withered away conscience, and he knows he shouldn't be happy, at least that's what he believes because no matter how much he denies it, that long forgotten conscience frequently surfaces, and yet in here he is in absolute bliss, wondering what he did to deserve this peaceful ending or should he say beginning, whichever seems more appropriate. Staring at the calm, sleeping face of the woman he exchanged vows with, he recalls upon first meeting her, the girl he so barely interacted with as a child as she did in return as Naruto's 'older sister', but soon became a large part of his life.

* * *

''_Students!… Everyone!…SHUT UP!'' Umino Iruka, the academy teacher snapped. (And in the eyes of many people, a saint, for having the patience to deal with such a rambunctious class every day). As everyone had become silent, he took this as his cue to continue. ''Now everyone we have a new student with us today.'' This caused hushed whispers to spring amongst the students. ''Please come in.'' He gestured to the doorway of the class where everyone awaited the arrival of the mystery student. _

_In stepped a young girl no older than seven years old, matching the age of her fellow peers and at average height for her age. Her wide brown eyes looked among the class, filled with curiosity yet an unnerving calm for her age, matching her short shoulder length hair. Her small round lips complimenting her small button nose, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and white shorts, her overall appearance-cute. Many thought so, but of course that was the last thing that entered the mind of the young onyx-eyed boy sitting in the back, as his father taught him; always be wary and assess your opponent, but of course only being seven years of age he is curious and excited as to see what this new class mate of his can do._

''_Would you like to introduce yourself?'' Iruka asked gently, snapping the girl out of the locked gaze with her peers, curiosity soon turning into slight nervousness. Nodding slightly, she proceeded with a slight smile._

''_My name is Airi Shiro, I hope to get along with you all.'' Finishing with a bow, she looked over to Iruka who continued to smile, the girl was soft-spoken and polite, the possibility of coming from nobility crossing a few minds._

''_I expect you to all welcome her. Airi-chan please take a seat.'' All eyes again wondered back to the girl as they were sure they knew where she would sit, especially Sasuke, considering his was one of two vacant seats, it would only be natural for the newcomer, a girl no less, to sit next to the youngest pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, it was typical._

_However everyone soon learned this young girl was anything but. As she walked slowly up the steps of the stretching desks, many of the girls glared as they knew what she was thinking (or so they thought), although soon stopped as their glares turned to looks of confusion as the girl herself had stopped walking and turned towards a certain blonde boy with ocean blue eyes; a vacant seat between him and another student._

_Offering another small smile she asked, ''is it alright if I sit here?'' Everyone's jaw had dropped at the unexpected turn of events, including said blonde boy and their sensei. Eyeing her warily Naruto stood up, with a slight light in his eyes, to let her through, not before mumbling an 'uh…sure.' Shaking his head, with a small smile Iruka gained back everyone's attention, from the (now deemed) 'odd' girl._

_Sasuke continued to stare, Uchihas never really pondered this kind of thing, it was natural for them to receive undivided attention, not that he particularly cared who this girl sat next to, but to willingly choose to sit next to the class' dead last instead of a prized Uchiha, there __must__ have been something wrong with her. Yet she was new, so of course she had yet to find out the system of this place….It was unusual though, not even a look in his direction, here Sasuke thought Uchihas were so easy to detect, as his father said, 'our aura demanded respect.'_

* * *

Sasuke chuckled slightly at the childish thoughts he once had, where the world revolved around the Uchiha and nothing else mattered, but now to him there was again only one thing that mattered, yet it was not his long deceased clan or the destruction of the Hidden Leaf. Of course he still cared about them but after having come to terms with the fact that some of their decisions were not exactly the best, and not the entire village was responsible for his lifetime of calamities, he realised where his priorities lied.

The soft breathing coming from his partner, entrancing, she was quiet when he first laid eyes on her but was soon made aware that she very much has a voice.

* * *

_As Iruka continued with his lecture, Sasuke had zoned out slightly already knowing this history lesson inside and out from the mass amount of studying he is required to do, so as to not dishonour his family. His eyes drifting around the classroom before landing on the strange new girl, she had already been here two month and had seemed to hit it off rather well with the unknown Kyuubi jinchurriki, who now had a more genuine grin covering his face. She was polite to everyone, that was just how she came across as but two days before it was shown clearly who she considers a friend and why you should not mess with them._

_(Flashback within Flashback :p)_

_Naruto had now been sitting next to the girl for the past few weeks, she seemed nice enough, she would never give him odd looks like the rest would and listened to him if he were to blabber on about one of his many tales. On the first day she had even had lunch with him, he had obviously asked her why she would want to do that, being surprised a second time that day. Her response being that he was the first one she had officially met and talking to others would be slightly uncomfortable as of right then, the most shocking thing being-that she wanted to be friends! However it did not take long for the blonde trouble-maker to boisterously introduce him-self properly and begin flapping his lips as usual, as they ate lunch, getting to know each other, a scene Sasuke had unwillingly stumbled across while in search of a kunai he had misguidedly thrown during training. _

_(End FB within FB)_

_As of the present morning Naruto was again talking about his dream, the goal of being the 'Greatest Hokage that ever lived-Dattebayo!' to his new friend. He heard the obvious mocking snickers of the others around him, unlike Airi, who was not one of them. Her reaction on the first day of hearing this was certainly unusual for the blond haired menace, he expected her to outright laugh like the rest, setting himself up not to be too disappointed if she were to be like everyone else, but amazingly her laugh was not one of mockery but of general amusement, before asking him his reasons and telling him 'anything is possible through hard work….except of course sprouting wings….then again stranger things have happened.' He had naturally laughed at her strange statement._

''_You know becoming Hokage requires a lot of hard work Naruto-kun.'' The brown haired child added to the conversation._

''_I know but I'm gonna do whatever it takes-tebbayo!'' The whisker-faced boy replied pumping his fist._

''_That includes studying you know.'' His new friend teased. _

_Pouting a little, Naruto frowned before crying out, ''But its so boring Ai-chan!'' Ai-chan being her newly acquired nickname the day after he had met her. Being fixed with a look by the girl he continued, ''….but I'm sure I can do it, I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever, then no one can ignore me!'' Barely covered laughter followed his bold statement._

''_Hey what's so funny?!'' Cried Naruto. Insults soon followed his question._

''_Yeah right, like you could ever be Hokage!''_

''_You're nothing but a class clown!''_

''_I feel sorry for Airi-chan having to listen to that all day!'' Roaring laughter soon filled the classroom, coming from many students, apart from the timid girl and the sleeping, munching and silent boys in the back. The mentioned girl frowned at the clear disrespect, as she gazed upon the dejected look across her new friend's face._

''_What's so funny?'' She echoed. Silence followed at the seemingly rhetorical question, but the frown still marred her face as no one answered. ''I don't get it. Why are you all laughing?''_

_Everyone looked at her strangely, before someone shouted out, ''Isn't it obvious? Him!'' They proceeded to jab an accusing finger at the already sullen boy._

''_As if he could ever become Hokage!'' Another added in._

''_So? It his dream, you can't make fun of him for having a dream.''_

''_Yeah but it's stupid! Like someone as dumb as him could ever become Hokage.'' Another shouted._

''_Who are you to judge to him? It's his dream and if he's willing to work for it, why can't it happen? You're all training to be Shinobi of Konoha- comrades. Comrades don't mock each other like that.'' _

_The strange thing was- all this was said in a stoic voice, with an underlying cold tone not suited for a child, which only caused all classmates to become wide-eyed and in Naruto's case slightly teary in happiness. Sasuke looked at the girl, wondering how someone his age could almost come off sounding much like his adored brother._

_It was safe to say no-one uttered a word after that, much less when the topic of the 'future Hokage' was brought up, lest they want a verbal thrashing from the then on avoided Airi._

* * *

Sasuke continued to play with his wife's hair, watching how the natural light shone off it brilliantly. Yep, this girl knew just how to approach a situation…most of the time.

* * *

_It was raining, it had only been a week since his entire clan had been wiped out by the person he admired most, but to Sasuke it seemed as though it was much longer, he had not gone to school thus far. He was seated on a log behind one of the training grounds and didn't much care about how the rain was practically pelting him, due to the fact that the water managed to disguise his tear stained face from the reminiscing of his now deceased family, while he glared at the ground. Snapping out of his reverie, he quickly shot his head up to look at a green, ginga leaf, printed umbrella held above his head, before looking to the owner. _

_Dark chocolate eyes gazed into his coal like ones, the glare not letting up. There stood before him was his classmate of one year, gazing at him, neutrally but with slightly empathetic eyes. The girl had definitely made a place for herself within the class throughout that year, people notably referring to her as Naruto's 'sister'. Of course people were quite shocked when hearing the blonde refer to the brunette as 'onee-chan' and her in return 'otouto', especially since she was only a month older than him, but was soon dismissed, everyone learning to treat it as a norm. Her skills were rather impressive as well, in the year she had entered she was not considered a genius (like him) but would do well in sparring and written tests._

_Sasuke himself had barely interacted with her the whole year, which was not much surprising considering he did not interact with people in general. There would usually be a rare 'excuse me' if she were going past him and a simple 'sorry 'if she were to bump into him, but their most notable interaction had happened the month before…._

* * *

_(Flashback within a flashback)_

_Sasuke had remained after school a little longer to practice his target throwing, even though he was already able to hit a perfect bulls-eye every time ….well practice makes even more perfect. Hearing someone approach, he whipped around, facing none other than his (not really) new peer, who had a raised eyebrow._

''_Sorry to interrupt Uchiha-san….I didn't expect anyone else to stay today.'' She explained, blinking._

_Sasuke merely turned back towards his training, '' what are you doing here?'' he asked rather curious, but trying not to show it…true Uchiha's wouldn't give it away. You always had play I cool, much like his nii-chan does._

''_I usually stay after school to practice on Wednesdays,'' she started off before also approaching the targets and moving to throw a kunai, which had then ended up two rings away from the centre, ''as you can see I have yet to hit a bulls-eye.'' She scratched her cheek rather sheepishly, smiling slightly._

_He nodded, continuing his training along with Airi for the next hour; the sun was already starting to set, giving them the clue that it was time to leave. Airi looked towards the red and white circles littered mainly in the middle of Sasuke's targets._

''_Wow, Uchiha-san, you're really good.'' She admired in slight awe. Sasuke couldn't help the smug feeling he got, whenever he was praised on his skills, it meant he was one step closer to his aniki. He then took a glance towards her target, seeing only one kunai had made the bulls-eye, while the rest stood close._

''_Hm. It's not that hard.'' He shrugged but beaming slightly in confidence at the praise, before turning to look at her._

''_Maybe not for you, me…..I don't think I can say the same.'' She frowned a little. ''Did your clan teach you?''_

''_Of course.'' Pride swelled in his chest at the mention of his clan. ''My brother is the best teacher. Why? Didn't your clan teach you?'' Sasuke didn't understand why he was still speaking, he could never recall having a decent conversation with any girl his age, they were usually too busy squealing to form coherent sentences._

''_Clan?'' Airi gave him a confused look. ''I'm not part of a clan.''_

_Sasuke's eyes had widened a little…so his guess was wrong?_

''_What would make you think that?''_

_Trying to regain his composure, Sasuke answered, ''I don't know. You just seemed too polite, I thought as part of a clan you would've been raised like that.''_

''_You're not like that.'' Airi pointed out, giggling a little when he huffed and shot her a glare, but continued. ''My mother used to tell me to be polite and respectful to everyone, unless they gave me reason not to.''_

''_Used to?'' Sasuke's eight year old mind voiced. A sad look briefly flashed across the other child's face, before going back to the ever polite smile._

''_Well Uchiha-san I think I should be going I promised Naruto-totou that I would meet him at Ichiraku's.'' She had dodged the question. ''Ja ne.'' With that she ran off and left a slightly puzzled Uchiha to his thoughts._

_(End of flashback within flashback)_

* * *

''_Uchiha-san.'' Airi again snapped him out of his thoughts. Abruptly he got up, attempting to stalk away, only to have the brunette follow after. ''You'll catch a cold if you stay out here.''_

''_So what?'' He spat, turning to face her. ''What do you care?''_

''_You're my class-mate Uchiha-san, I'm worried.''_

''_Tch. Leave me alone, I don't want your pity.'' He retorted pushing her slightly._

''_I understand you're upset but you need to calm down-''_

''_Calm down!?'' He echoed. ''You don't know what it's like! My entire family was murdered by my BROTHER! You don't understand, you have no idea what it's like to be alone!'' The look of pity and sadness in the girls' eyes slowly turned into a glint of anger._

''_So you're just gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself.'' Sasuke was taken aback by her even voice with an underlying layer of anger. ''I can't say I know you're exact pain but don't you dare say I don't know what it's like to be alone!''_

''_I know you're sad and angry but look at yourself! Would your family want to see you acting like this? '' Although he was angry, a brief picture of his father's disappointed face flashed through his mind._

_Her voice then took on a more softened tone. ''It'll get better, so lift your chin up. It's hard but…everyone would like to see your smile again Uchiha-san.'' Sasuke's eyes widened as she smiled to him. Slowly, she took his hand and wrapped it around the handle of the umbrella. ''I hope to see you come back to the academy…soon. Naruto's running ragged without his rival around.'' With one final grin, she turned on her heel and walked away leaving a stunned little Uchiha behind her. _

* * *

At risk of sounding like Hinata he couldn't help but think, _'At that time, even if it was short, that smile saved me.' _

* * *

**TBC…**

**So what do you guys think? You know the drill…review, Review, REVIEW! XD **

**Like I said before, this will most likely be a three-shot or four-shot. **

**Until next time. ^^**


End file.
